


Best 2 out of 3

by Sailorconstellation



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Dominance, Dominance games, F/M, Fluff, Games, Kissing, Kissing Games, Love Bites, Making Out, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorconstellation/pseuds/Sailorconstellation
Summary: MC and Yoosung play a game of best two out of three. A dominance fluff game.





	1. Chapter 1

**“I’m not Rika,”** my voice was quiet as I stood over Yoosung, I glared at him through sharp eyes. The previous conversation had escalated, with him showing pictures of his dead cousin and past RFA, speaking like a broken record. I been handed a pile of pictures and under my butter-handed influence they had fallen to the floor. It took his final offhand comment of **“don’t worry, Rika did the same~”** that set me off.

He looked up from picking up the pictures. His grape-coloured eyes becoming wide. He couldn’t meet my eyes, looking wayward before returning to his pictures. **“It’s a complement,”** he shrugged.

The air was tense, I sighed helping his out. Trying to breath out my anger, “ **I’m sorry ‘bout that, you know how difficult it is.”** He looked up at me, my words catching in my throat as I helped him out, **“you know what nevermind-sorry.”**

I handed him my pile and he placed them beside him, he sat against his lime coloured bed. Leaning against his arm, a worried look on his face. **“What’s wrong?”**

I looked to the floor, sitting in front of him, **“I thought the Rika thing would disappear with us dating and stuff but sometimes I forget it kinda comes with the package.”**

 **“Y/N”** he grabbed my cheek, pulling me closer, **“Rika would’ve never seen half of things you’ve seen.”**

I raised my head with a chuckle, muttering **“I bloody hope not, she’s your cousin.”** I looked at his adorable face, everything clearing from my mind. He was being incredible today, despite me going through the motions. **“God you are adorable.”**

His face went red, breaking his zone. As he was about to speak in resort I pulled him close for a kiss, it was sweet and short. I pulled away with a smile on my face. **“Now where do those picture go?** ” I picked up the pictures turning away, standing up.

I heard a ruffling behind me before I felt his arms wrap around me, his face was at my neck. He bit at it, pulling my closer. Instantly I relaxed into his grip, going towards his every movement. He felt the curves of my hips like they were fine china, I relished at his touch. **“Best 2 out of 3?”** put up my fingers with a cheeky grin.

He stopped momentarily, a dark smirk on his face, **“you know it.** ” He pick me up, spinning me around.

 **“ _woaa!”_** the world slipped out of my mouth as he threw me onto his bed. I landed with a thump onto the bed. He jumped on after, landing on top of me. He looked at me warmly before continuing where he left off. He kissed me slowly, every touch lulled me forward. I grabbed at his neck, feeling the prickles of anticipation. He pulled off his jacket, pulling me in closer, his hand lifting my back. I was in a trance, breathing him in with my every breath.

When suddenly he stopped, opening his eyes. **“What do you want to eat?”**

 **“What.”** I looked at him confused as he began to jump off. Not bothering to put on his jacket.

 **“It’s supper time. What do you want to eat?”** he wandered to the door, a glint in his eye.

It hadn’t processed in my mind, I looked at him with a blank face. **“Eat?”** Why couldn’t I just eat him, dunno.

He chucked a hand up lazily **“I’m making some omurice! Come out if you want some.”** He tossed a wink my way before going into the kitchen.

**“Yoosung? Yoosung! Come on.”**


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed his jacket around me and stumbled out his bedroom. Finding the smell of freshly cut vegetables hit my nose. Damn, he wasn’t joking about supper. He sat there happily wearing his apron while the bottle of fresh water sat beside him. A chip-tune version of Lovleyz played through the apartment.

As he spotted me coming out he raised his eyes from his chopping with a small smile, **“can you help me chop the veggies?”**

**“Oh- yeah! Sure,”** I wandered beside him. Making the large jacket comfortable on me, I put the sleeves up as I grabbed a knife out from the drawer and began to chop a carrot.

We worked in a comfortable silence as the adorable song played in the background. I began to move a bit to the beat, swaying side to side.

The veggies were chopped and we made the filling with little additions. Except for the song getting to me more and more. Christ it’s a cute song.

By the time the filling was done I was dancing in the kitchen. Shaking my hips around happily as we prepped the omelette. Mixing the egg and cooking in with precision. We ate supper with shenanigans. I planned my next point against him as I ate the food, he clearly had a card up his sleeve throughout the dinner. As there was a slightest change to his expressions. We ate in silence, the air grew thicker with our thoughts. I finished early, taking our plates to the kitchen and cleaned them.

I changed the song playing. A dark rhythm played throughout the house. As the song changed I looked up to see Yoosung’s expression before sly. He was no longer the ‘cute little boy’ I always liked to bug him about. He looked me straight in the eye, the hair on the back of my neck raised. Oh shit- he could win this. There were still dishes to finish up, I went back to washing the pan and forks, looking down at the soapy water.

Behind me I could his footsteps against the floor. His hands slid down my hips while he kissed my neck. Instantly I went towards him. Washing-washing, normally we wait until the washing is done before the game begins again. Today seemed to be an exception though. I let the sponge and pan go, kissing the side of his forehead.

**“Do I win?”** he whispered into my ear. I let out a chuckle,

**“not yet cutie.”** The word seemed to trigger him, as instantly he grabbed me and put me against the fridge. He held me up, kissing me roughly against the fridge magnets.

**“Surely,”** he stopped looking at me hungrily.

I shook my head, rubbing noses with him, he seemed to want to prove himself. This was gonna be fun.

He raised his brows. Laughing my words away as he spun me around. Letting me stand on my feet, I kissed him.

Taking off his jumper a glint in my eye as we wandered to the couch. The jumper fell onto the floor in a clump as I spun him onto the couch. I straddled him, he sat up pulling him towards him.

Not breaking between kisses as he level himself on top of me. He bit my lip before trailing down to my neck. His cold hands underneath my shirt as he rushed it up my spine. He won, I forgot about the world as he touched my body. Playing piano up my back with one hand while he caressed me. He trailed kissed down my chest, my body becoming hot in anticipation. He pulled my legs down forcing him directly above me. With a shit-eating-grin and dark rose eyes he asked, **“I've won haven't i?”**

**“Depends will you stop if I said you have?”** I smiled back. Every piece of me begged him to continue, my body was like a hot water bottle.

He looked at me, the world felt like it was full of fire crackers. I wanted to feel all of him. And for once, I think he was feeling the same, I gave him a peck on the cheek.

**“I’ve lost- winner choice.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ariana Grande and writing turned this into slowly escalating fluff. It happens, it happens.

**Author's Note:**

> Yoosung's route was a wild ride~ I know this was short but it was a fluff test, please tell me if you want more!


End file.
